creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon Mollica/Is Eyeless Jack Overrated?
Sorry I have not made any contributions to the Creepypasta wiki for awhile I was busy with planning out a new movie I will be making in the remaining weeks of August. Of course it will be a Creepypasta movie and I wanted to figure out which Creepypasta character would be good enough for the job? I decided to take a second look at the list of major league characters, and by the time I finished reading "Eyeless Jack" one more time I began to ask myself...is Eyeless Jack overrated? I mean when you read his story a second time around is it really good enough to be up there with Slenderman and Jeff The Killer? Well I honestly do not think so but before one gigantic flame war erupts in the comments allow me to explain my point of view towards this "tale from the darkside." First and foremost, the way the author wrote this story was not impressive in anyway. To be honest I've seen MLP stories which were written better than Eyeless Jack's story. Now I'm not talking about the concept of the story itself, even though it's idea is similar to any halloween special of a cartoon network show. The main protagonists move into an environment where they find a creature which wishes to eat them and in the end they simply evacuate the area. It's an overused concept which, if it keeps being overused, will soon be turned into a cliche. Anyways, what was I was talking about was the creator's poor and unrealistic writing style, and by that I mean I almost believed it was written by an elementary school student when I first read it. For example, "Hello, my name is Mitch. I'm here to tell you guys about an experience I had." This is only the first line and already the author has made a big mistake. You should never, and I mean never, say anything along the lines of "Today I will be telling you my story about so and so" if you've paid attention in english class you have definitely heard your english teacher say that anything such as the previous sentence is a major no no. Also not to mention that this story is full of unrealistic dialouge and actions from the characters even for a Creepypasta. For instance, no doctor in the right mind would ever look you in the eye and say that you've mysteriously lost any of your kidneys as if there wasn't a care in the world. They also sure as hell wouldn't do nothing but apologize and send you home without any assistance whatsoever. Plus who reacts to an obviously dangerous creature staring at them over their bed by making sure the first thing they do is take a picture of it. Nobody in real life acts or talks the way every single one of these characters did in that story. Secondly, we no absolutely nothing about Eyeless Jack other than his apperance. Who is he? What is he? Where did he come from? When and how did he become whatever he is? Who does he attack and why? Oh and one question I kept asking myself throughout the majority of the entire story...WHY IS HE EVEN CALLED "EYELESS JACK?" Yes I know he doesn't have any eyes I'm not stupid, but out of all the names in the world...why Jack? Why did he even have a name in the first place if he wasn't called anything but a creature or a beast the whole time? It is impossible for to fear the unknown if we are to busy asking ourselves questions the writer should've told us at some point in time. That's another thing, Eyeless Jack IS NOT SCARY! I mean what should I be scared of? I hardly know enough about him to be scared about what he might do to me and his apperance doesn't help either. I mean don't get me wrong he looks cool and all but let's be honest here if you saw Eyeless Jack on your street in broad daylight your reaction wouldn't be "AH! A MONSTER! CALL 911!" No of course it wouldn't. It would be something along the lines of "Haha hey kid! Isn't it a little to early to be going around asking for trick r' treats?" Also like I said before it doesn't help that the story itself looks like a sixth's graders homework assignment so what am I missing here? Wait a minute I think there is an explanation for this! Call me crazy but it's that picture right? This one to be more specific: Yeah well I'm not gonna go into much detail about this one so all I'm gonna say is this. A picture may be worth a thousand words, but it most certainly isn't worth a Creepypasta, and the picture displayed above is a good example of that statement. Category:Blog posts